The Memories
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Sangat lembut dan hangat, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan waktu yang terlewati, aku tahu itu tidak akan memudar keabadian cinta ini. Event #ALaMemoría! Special gift for Clarabell Azuzaka


**Judul: Memories**

 **Author: Ayumi Nightfallen**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya intinya.-.**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Warning: Gaje, alur kacau, typo berserakan, gak sesuai EYD, Terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku – A One Hundred Year Love, DLL.**

 **Summary:** _'Sangat lembut dan hangat, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan waktu yang terlewati, aku tahu itu tidak akan memudar keabadian cinta ini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

Ayumi present's

#ALaMemoría!

Special gift for Clarabell Azuzaka

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar telah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah, embun-embun di dedaunan pun mulai mengering. Kicauan indah dari para burung mulai terdengar lembut menyapa pendengaran. Suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalannan kota mulai terdengar memenuhi jalan raya.

Mentari pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah, seakan bersemangat untuk menyinari bumi dan tersenyum kepada para penghuni bumi. Namun, seseorang di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan yang sedikit berantakan terlihat tidak secerah pagi hari ini. Matanya terlihat memandang kosong keluar jendela, seakan ia telah kehilangan kehidupannya.

"Aku merindukanmu…" gumam seseorang itu lirih. Tak terasa, air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya kini telah mengalir secara perlahan membasahi pipi mulusnya yang mulai menirus.

Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat cerah, kini telah meredup. Tak ada lagi senyuman indah disana. Tak ada lagi mata bulat indah yang berbinar. Tak ada lagi tawa bahagia yang keluar darinya. Yang ada hanya kekosongan, kehampaan, isakan, dan air mata. Dirinya yang bersinar dulu, kini telah meredup. Ia telah kehilangan bagian dari kebahagiaannya.

"Kau tau? Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu, semua di sekelilingku mulai terasa berbeda. Suara angin, warna kata-kata mereka menyelimutiku ke dalam buaian._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Suasana di taman kota hari ini sangat ramai, banyak pasangan yang datang ke taman sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di antara para pasangan itu, terlihat seorang gadis manis dengan hoodie biru langit melekat di tubuhnya. Gadis itu memang hanya sendirian, namun tak menghilangkan wajah cerahnya yang terus memamerkan senyum indahnya.

Ia duduk di bangku taman sembari memakan ice cream rasa favoritenya. Manik emeraldnya tak henti-hentinya memandang sekitar taman dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang, seakan tak pernah lelah untuk menunjukkan lengkungan indah di bibirnya itu. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan pandangan memuji ke arahnya, yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Saat masih asik memakan ice creamnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak, ia terpaku memandangi wajah seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sekarang. 'Tampan…' ucapnya dalam hati sembari memandangi wajah seseorang di sampingnya.

Merasa dipandangi terus-menerus, seseorang itu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dimana si gadis manis yang memandanginya itu berada. Ia mengernyit, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis manis yang tengah memandanginya itu. "Hei, kau melamun?" tanya seseorang itu.

Sadar ia tertangkap sedang memandangi seseorang di sampingnya ini, pipinya langsung merona. Segera saja ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Merutuki kebodohannya yang telah lancang memandangi wajah seseorang yang tak dikenalnya secara terus-menerus. Sedangkan seseorang di sampingnya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Namaku, Kaito Shion. Panggil saja aku Kaito," ucap seseorang itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis manis di sampingnya.

Gadis manis itu terkejut, ia menoleh memandangi seseorang bernama Kaito tadi kemudian memandangi uluran tangannya. Tersenyum lebar sembari membalas uluran tangan itu. "Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku."

Mulai hari ini, Miku –si gadis manis– menjadikan taman kota, tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Kaito, sebagai tempat favoritenya.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa minat, gadis manis bernama Miku tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Pandangannya masih sama, penuh dengan kehampaan dan kosong. Tak ada tujuan hidup di dalam sana. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tempat dimana dulu ia sering makan bersama seseorang itu. Seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Perlahan ia mendekati meja makan, jemarinya menyentuh lembut kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh seseorang itu. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sedikit meremas sandaran kursi itu, air matanya kembali mengalir. Seiring dengan menguatnya remasannya pada sandaran kursi tersebut, terdengar pula isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang dulu selalu mengembangkan senyuman itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…" lirihnya dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Langkah kakinya sekarang membawanya menuju ke ruang tengah, ruangan dimana biasanya ia menonton tv bersama seseorang itu. Sekelebat ingatan tentang masalalunya bersama seseorang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul, mengusik pikirannya yang memang sudah kacau menjadi semakin kacau.

Ingatan pada saat musim dingin itu… Ingatan dimana saat tubuh hangat itu memeluknya erat, membuatnya merasa hangat di tengah dinginnya malam musim dingin kala itu. Ingatan itu terus saja berputar di otaknya, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Mana janjimu dulu? Kau bilang, kau tak akan pernah pergi…" ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap sandaran pada sofa tersebut. "Kau pembohong. Kau meninggalkanku…" lanjutnya semakin lirih, bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Walaupun kau pergi, rasa ini masih ada untukmu… Perasaan ini masih tetap sama, aku tetap mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Masa yang aku lewatkan bersamamu adalah hal yang sangat penting untukku. Cahaya matahari saat musim panas, harum dari musim dingin, semuanya memberiku alasan untuk hidup…_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

"Kaito-kun~" ucap Miku dengan manja sembari memeluk leher Kaito yang sedang duduk di sofa. Karena ia melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat Kaito terkejut.

"Astaga Miku, kau membuatku terkejut," ucap Kaito sedikit mendengus sebal. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya menunjukkan cengiran sembari mengucapkan kata maaf.

Dengan langkah riang, Miku melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di samping Kaito. Senyuman manisnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya yang selalu terlihat bersinar. Setelah ia duduk di samping Kaito, dipeluknya lengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kaito tersenyum, gemas melihat tingkah orang yang juga ia cintai ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Miku. Bahkan saat ia sudah pergi nanti, ia tetap akan menjaga Mikunya, walaupun tidak secara langsung seperti saat ini.

"Kaito, dingin…" gumaman lirih Miku membuat Kaito dengan sigap memeluk tubuhnya.

Membuat ia tersenyum simpul. Ia sangat menyukai pelukan hangat Kaito. Apalagi saat ini adalah awal dari musim dingin dan juga meruakan awal dari turunnya salju.

"Hangat.." Miku menggumam sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaito. Kaito tersenyum, dielusnya sayang kepala Miku. Mengecup keningnya lama, menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar dan murni.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, akan selalu ada di sampingmu, akan selalu di sisimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Miku tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Kasurnya bersama seseorang itu, seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa ia lupakan. Seseorang yang terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya kacau. Perlahan tangannya mengelus tempat di sampingnya, berusaha merasakan kehadiran seseorang itu. Namun, tetap saja ia tak merasakan apapun.

"Hiks,"

Satu isakkan lagi lolos dari bibir tipisnya yang selalu membentuk lengkungan indah itu. Sekarang, tak akan ada lagi senyuman indahnya yang bersinar, yang ada hanyalah isakan pilu yang terdengar darinya tiap kali kenangan itu berputar di otaknya. Memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat kejadian manis dan pahitnya bersama orang itu.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana kejadian saat tubuh itu terbaring kaku di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Ya, ia melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan sekarang ingatan itu terputar jelas di otaknya membuat isakkannya terdengar semakin jelas dan pilu.

"Hiks, pembohong…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku masih teringat hari dimana kau jatuh terlelap. Aku bertanya-tanya, seberapa lama waktu yang terlewati sejak saat itu. Kerlipan bintang, sinar dari rembulan.. Aku takkan melupakannya. Apa yang telah kau ajari padaku. Lagu tentang dua manusia, dimulai dari satu kehangatan. Itu adalah bukti bahwa aku hidup._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Pagi ini Miku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ia tak peduli jika ia harus membolos sekolah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Kaito. Ya, hanya Kaito seorang. Jantungnya terus saja berpacu dengan cepat, perasaannya tak tenang. Firasatnya mengatakan hal bururk akan terjadi.

Sungguh, ia tak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Matanya mulai memanas, air mata kini telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ini, seperti banyak beban yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah sakit, segera saja Miku berlari menuju ke dalam rumah sakit. Perasaanya semakin tak tenang, napasnya semakain terasa sesak. Tak terasa, air matanya pun telah menetes membasahi pipinya dengan perlahan.

Langkahnya semakain cepat menuju sebuah kamar rawat dimana seseorang yang selalu mengisi harinya berada. Seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir kala ia telah sampai di kamar rawat tersebut. Isakannya tak dapat lagi ia tahan. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri kasur dimana tubuh itu terbujur kaku. Terlihat pucat dan tak bernyawa.

"Hiks, t-tidak mungkin…" lirih Miku dengan isakannya yang terdengar memilukan. "Ini pasti hanya bercandakan? Jawab aku!" teriaknya dengan tangis semakin menjadi. Digenggamnya erat tangan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Ini bukan sebuah candaan, Miku… Kau harus bisa menerimnya," ucap Meiko, kakak dari seseorang itu.

"Hiks, Kaito-kun…" ucap Miku lirih sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hancur sudah semuanya. Harapannya, hatinya, kehidupannya. Semuanya telah hancur. Tak ada lagi harapannya untuk mempertahankan segalanya. Tak ada lagi alasannya untuk ia tersenyum. Tak ada lagi tujuannya untuk hidup.

"Sebelum dia pergi, dia berpesan padaku… Dia bilang aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu," ucap Meiko sembari mendekati Miku. Menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dia berpesan, agar kau tak menangis saat ini. Dia ingin kau tersenyum di hari kepergiannya… Dia tak ingin kau bersedih, dia inig melihat senyumanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi aku mohon, tersenyumlah walau itu sulit." Meiko melanjutkan dengan senyuman tipis yang menyiratkan keteduhan disana.

Untuk sesaat, Miku terdiam memandangi wajah Kaito. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi dingin itu. Air matanya masih terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang chubby. Perlahan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah yang dkagumi orang-orang. Namun, kali ini senyuman itu berbeda. Tak ada pancaran sinar disana. Senyuman itu, tak lagi secerah dulu.

"Untukmu, aku akan tersenyum walaupun itu sulit…" lirih Miku, tangannya masih bergerak mengusap pipi dingin Miku. Masih dengan senyuman sendu itu, dia terus saja memandangi wajah Kaito.

Melihat itu membuat senyuman Meiko semakin mengembang, ditariknya pelan tangan Miku, dan kemudian memeluknya erat. "Jangan bersedih, kau harus semangat."

"Akan ku coba, Nee-chan."

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sangat lembut dan hangat, aku akan memelukmu dengan erat di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan waktu yang terlewati, aku tau itu tidak akan memudarkan keabadian cinta ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat mendung, sesuai dengan hati Miku yang kini tengah berdiri memandangi langit mendung di balkon rumahnya. Mata indahnya yang selalu bersinar kini redup, memandang sendu ke arah langit mendung. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat cerah kini pucat dengan pipinya yang terlihat menirus.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir dari mata bulat indahnya yang kini telah meredup. Dipejamkannya matanya erat dan menghela napasnya perlahan, kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia yakin, saat ini Kaito –seseorang yang amat dicintainya- sedang berada di sampingnya untuk melihatnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan kehanNightfallen. yang selalu ada di sisinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan selalu memelukmu erat di dalam hatiku…" lirihnya dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit sembari tersenyum lebar. Menghapus air matanya kemudian menghela napas perlahan.

"Cinta ini, cinta abadi ini… Tidak akan pernah pudar untuk selamanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yasashikute_

 _Atatakakute_

 _Konna ni mo mune ga shimetsukerareru_

 _Aitai yo_

 _Aitai yo_

 _Konna ni mo anata wo aishiteru_

 _Toki ga sugite mo zutto asenai_

 _Eien no koi_

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

A/N: A-aa, nda tau mau bilang apa lagi :') saya sedih. Otak mendadak buntu disaat-saat seperti ini. Semoga anda suka Clara Nee.. Maafkan saya jika gift dari saya tidak memuaskan. Saya hanya seorang pemula yang sering mengalami kebuntuan/?

Happy newyear yah ^-^ semoga apa yang diinginkan di tahun sebelumnya bisa tercapai di tahun 2018 ini ^-^

 **Sign, Ayumi Nightfallen.**


End file.
